Intercambio
by TheSoul986
Summary: Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estarán atrapados en el cuerpo del otro por tres días, gracias a una amable bruja obsesionada con la familia unida. Durante este tiempo, nadie sabrá que ellos cambiaron cuerpos. Nadie lo sabrá, ni Kagome ni Rin. ¿Sobrevivirán a estar en el cuerpo de quien mas odian? Este fic es una petición de Nabiki-san, hecha para el foro "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

Dedicado a Nabiki-san, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi. La idea de la historia tampoco me pertenece, es de Nabiki-san.

**.-INTERCAMBIO-.**

\- Y… ¿ustedes se quieren?

Las espadas anteriormente levantadas empezaron a bajar muy lentamente. Inuyasha boqueo… ¿Qué? Es decir… ¿En serio? Eh… En realidad, no, Inuyasha volteo la cabeza e impacto su mirada directamente contra la de su despreciable hermano mayor Sesshomaru. Gruño, nunca se terminaría de llevar bien con un sujeto tan estoico y pedante como lo era Sesshomaru. Por su parte el demonio mayor miraba al engendro que no debió nacer con una mirada cerrada. Si, cerrada. Pero no le tomo mayor importancia y dirigió su vista a la bruja con la que hace unos instantes habían estado combatiendo.

\- Mm… Por sus miradas, deduzco que no se quieren.

\- ¡Eso a ti no te importa, vieja bruja!

\- ¡Vieja bruja tu abuela! – espeto la bruja y de un movimiento hizo su cabello para atrás. Los hermanos pestañearon incrédulos – Haber… Es decir, entendería si me odiaran a mí, he matado un par de humanos en esta aldea. Pero yo nunca odiaría o dejaría de querer a mi preciosa hermanita Kara – la bruja empezó a dar vueltas y ambos hermanos volvieron a levantar sus espadas.

\- Solo muérete…

\- Para nada, la familia es la familia – gruño la bruja, hasta que se detuvo y expuso una misteriosa sonrisa.

_La familia… es la familia._

\- ¡Kaze no kizu!

Los aldeanos gritaron y hubo una explosión que elevo polvo por todas partes. En el aire se elevo la figura de la bruja que poco a poco se fundió con el espeso humo hasta desaparecer. Por supuesto sin dejar de emitir la misteriosa y de alguna forma escalofriante, sonrisa.

_\- La familia es uno con la familia. Al menos hasta los siguientes tres días._

Inmediatamente Inuyasha sintió un escalofrio. Estaba seguro de que algo pasaría… Pero no sabía que seria. De pronto sintió que alguien le arrebataba algo importante, algo vital para él. Cuando se dio cuenta ya no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Su alma había abandonado su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, durante un instante todo lo que vio fue un polvo espeso que nublaba su sensible vista. Después de pestañear un instante, entre el panorama nublado se mostro una silueta de mujer, muy conocida para él y el corazón se le acelero.

La mujer llego corriendo hacia el e inmediatamente todo su libido bajo hasta el suelo. Definitivamente esta no era su mujer, ella era la mujer de su hermano. La chica se abalanzo a los brazos de Sesshomaru y este abrió los ojos de la sorpresa… Para inmediatamente pasar a la ira… una humana, más específicamente una miko que llevaba el olor asqueroso de Inuyasha estaba abrazándolo. Y lo peor era que sus fosas nasales solo captaban mucho olor de Inuyasha y casi quiso vomitar pero antes…

\- ¿Qué haces? – expreso lo más tranquilo que pudo a Kagome que todavía lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mujeres sensibleras… odiaba ese tipo de mujeres. Además ¿no debería estar abrazando como una loca al asqueroso perro de su hermano? Lo pensó un momento, Kagome era hermosa pero chillona, no… no podía, tenía a Rin, aunque… ¡No! Rin se merecía su respeto…

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿Eres un idiota? – Sesshomaru levanto lentamente sus garras hacia el cuello de Kagome mientras esta lo insultaba con los ojos llorosos. Solo un momento y separaría la cabeza del cuerpo, solo unos milime… - ¡Inuyasha! ¿Estas escuchándome?

¿Inuyasha? Acababa de llamarlo como su… Esta mujer era una suicida. Junto todo el veneno en sus garras y disparo… o al menos lo intento. Sesshomaru tuvo una imperceptible cara de asombro al notar sus garras sin veneno. ¡Sin veneno! Y ahora que se fijaba tampoco tenía las características marcas en su mano. Sudo frio. Si se fijaba incluso un poco más, junto a su mano había… un estropajo de vestimenta rojo… rojo…

Rojo como la vestimenta de su asqueroso hermano Inuya… Solo mátenlo ya.

\- ¿Inuyasha? Oh, por dios… Cariño ¿estás bien?

Kagome vio como Inuyasha se quedaba petrificado mirando sus manos, y se extraño ¿Qué le pasaba? El humo a su alrededor empezó a disiparse dejando notar a tres siluetas. La de Inuyasha, Kagome y Sesshomaru, el cual se encontraba a unos metros.

Sesshomaru por fin se movió y dejo de mirar sus manos para mirar el panorama ¡Ahí estaba! No fue sencillo aceptar que la maldita bruja había cambiado sus cuerpos. Y ahora el pobre youkai estaba en el asqueroso, sucio y despreciable… _cuerpo-cosa _de Inuyasha. Miro más fijamente su verdadero cuerpo. Su cuerpo invencible de youkai que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

Supuso que Inuyasha debía encontrarse en su cuerpo, el pobre idiota ni cuenta se había dado. Gruño, so bestia inmunda. Inuyasha tenía el poker face mas extraño que hubiera visto en su vida, como si quisiera mostrar una emoción y no pudiera. Lo cual no tenía sentido. Sesshomaru solo tuvo una opción… correr.

Correr hasta el amanecer. De acuerdo, no hasta el amanecer, pero correr hasta desaparecer de la escena era buena idea, además estaba en el cuerpo del chucho, nadie se daría cuenta.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! – grito un estoico Inuyasha en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, por fin dándose cuenta de que estaba en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. El hanyou miro al costado para encontrarse con una imagen aun más bizarra. Su propia cara le mandaba una mirada asesina… si, a él. Vallase a saber por qué.

De pronto Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que su imagen, iba corriendo hacia él con toda la intención de tumbarlo. Trato de esquivarlo pero el falso Inuyasha lo cogió del brazo y alzo vuelo perdiéndose los dos entre el follaje. Cabe resaltar que Kagome y los aldeanos se habían quedado estupefactos mirando la escena. Uno, porque Inuyasha había tomado a Sesshomaru y había salido corriendo… ¡Con Sesshomaru! Dos, porque Sesshomaru no había reaccionado como normalmente hacia… golpearlo en la cara. Tres, Inuyasha se había ido con Sesshomaru ¡¿saben lo anormal que era eso?! Kagome al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerro. ¿Qué había pasado?

.

Sesshomaru en el cuerpo de Inuyasha dejo al sujeto en su brazo en el suelo lo mas delicadamente que pudo, era su cuerpo, no quería maltratarlo…

\- ¿Inuyasha? – gruño Sesshomaru.

El hanyou en el cuerpo del youkai lo miro ingenuo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi cuerpo? ¿Y de quien rayos es este cuerpo?

\- Eres un idiota – Sesshomaru se dio una palmada en la frente – Escúchame maldito hibrido. Estas en mi cuerpo.

\- No, tú estás en el mío.

\- ¡Concéntrate, inepto! – rugió Sesshomaru perdiendo la paciencia. Inuyasha seguía estoico, a decir verdad era muy extraño estarle gritando a tu imagen. Verdaderamente extraño – Escúchame… - dijo un poco más tranquilo – hemos intercambiado cuerpos… tal vez debido a aquella bruja.

\- Ya ¿pero quien eres?

Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sesshomaru.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hemos intercambiado cuerpos? – espeto un muy tranquilo Inuyasha. Muy diferente a la emoción que reflejaba su voz. Lo cual era raro de ver, Inuyasha mencionaba un par de groserías pero su rostro siempre permanecía tranquilo. Como si en realidad no sintiera nada.

Por el contrario Sesshomaru tenía el ceño fruncido y toda su cara decía "furia extrema" la cual tenía pinta de explotar en cualquier momento si Inuyasha no se callaba de una buena vez. Cuando Inuyasha paro de parlotear cosas como "Tenía que ser contigo… ¿Por qué no con alguien más?" el youkai hablo.

\- Esto no lo puede saber nadie.

\- Pero Kagome es mi compañera… - reclamo Inuyasha.

\- ¡No lo puede saber nadie, he dicho!

\- ¿Y tú crees que te voy a hacer caso?

Sesshomaru se obligo a sí mismo a aspirar mucho aire y contar hasta cien – Mira, estoy seguro de que esto es temporal… la bruja menciono que esto sería por solo tres días. Si le dices a tu compañera acerca de esto se armaría una gran confusión. Primero porque yo tengo tu imagen y se supone que tú eres Inuyasha en mi cuerpo… ¿a quién crees que se acercaría? Sería muy extraño para la humana acercarse a ti cuando tienes mi apariencia, igualmente lo seria para Rin.

Inuyasha asintió lentamente. Tenía razón, Sesshomaru tenía razón en lo que decía, en todo caso que se lo dijera a Kagome, ella se acercaría al Inuyasha dentro del cuerpo de Sesshomaru, solo que ella estaría viendo a Sesshomaru y durante estos tres días sería algo muy incomodo.

Era mejor que no se enterara nadie.

\- De acuerdo – suspiro Inuyasha – ¡Pero que conste que no lo hago porque tú me lo dices sino por mi compañera!

Sesshomaru tuvo un raro impulso, una sed increíble de su sangre pero esta vez sí que no podía golpearlo, era como golpearse a sí mismo, lo cual de verdad era extraño mirando por donde se le mire. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Inuyasha empezó a entrecerrar los ojos… volverlos abrir, abría la boca y luego la cerraba. Sesshomaru gimió ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

\- ¿Qué haces? – termino preguntando.

\- Quiero saber porque no puedo dejar de fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédulo con una expresión de desconcierto.

\- Ni siquiera puedo sonreír ¿Qué rayos pasa con tu cara? Quiero mostrar otra expresión y no puedo, ¿esto tiene contraseña o algo así?

Casi se da una palmada en la frente… Sesshomaru supuso que si durante muchos años nunca había dejado entrever nada de emociones en su rostro, tal vez su cara se había acostumbrado y estaba sellada… ¡No tenía ningún sentido! Suspiró y le dio la espalda a Inuyasha para regresar a la aldea. El hanyou seguía tratando de hacer muecas inútilmente, mientras lo seguía. Sesshomaru se detuvo abruptamente.

\- Escucha – gruño el youkai – Debido a esta… situación, yo deberé estar en la aldea y tú debes irte.

\- Joder, había olvidado que tu siempre estas andando por ahí con la rana esa.

\- Hm.

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde está ese renacuajo? – gruño Inuyasha para luego sentir un olor peculiar. Probablemente el olor de Jaken y el de Rin. Ambos en la aldea, así que de todas maneras, Inuyasha en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru tenía que regresar a la aldea. Caminaron a una distancia prudente. Inuyasha lo pensó un momento, tenía que actuar como él, no debía hablar mucho y mirar fríamente, aunque eso sería sencillo porque su cara le impedía hacer otra cosa. Caminar como de la realeza…

Se le prendió el foquito, ¡estaba en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru! El lord de las tierras del oeste, por supuesto, ¿Por qué vagar cuando podía ir a su castillo? Sonrió maquiavélico, estaba en el cuerpo de su estúpido hermano mayor… Era su obligación como mal hermano joder a todo el mundo haciéndose pasar por Sesshomaru. Especialmente a aquella rana y… a Rin.

Conocía a Sesshomaru lo suficiente como para saber que el pobre iluso no intentaría nada para dañar su reputación estando en su cuerpo. Sonrió enigmáticamente, prácticamente tenía el camino cedido para hacer lo quiera, ¡oh! Sesshomaru quedaría peor que una sandalia…

.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, con los cuerpos cambiados, llegaron a la aldea para reunirse equivocadamente con su respectivo equipo. Sesshomaru ya estaba buscando a Jaken cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, volteo para encontrarse a Inuyasha caminando hacia Kagome, la cual conversaba tranquilamente con Sango de espaldas a ellos.

Mierda, la costumbre los había guiado equivocadamente. Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Kagome… vomitaría después detrás de un árbol, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tomo a la miko en sus brazos estilo princesa y salto hacia los cielos no sin darle una mirada de advertencia a Inuyasha, el cual estaba incrédulo… hasta que Inuyasha puso cara de comprender y se dio media vuelta buscando a Jaken, para ese entonces Sesshomaru ya estaba lejos con Kagome en brazos.

Inuyasha no había sentido celos al ver a Sesshomaru ver cargar a Kagome… uno porque cuando lo vio, prácticamente se vio a si mismo cargando a la pelinegra. Dos, Sesshomaru estaba tarado solo por Rin. Se dijo a si mismo que probablemente Sesshomaru vomitaría después de dejar a Kagome en el suelo.

Inuyasha se detuvo frente a Jaken el cual estaba discutiendo algo con Rin.

\- …el amo bonito no es así ¡Es imposible que se lleve bien con el hanyou ese!

\- ¡Pero tú lo viste! El Señor Inuyasha tomo al amo del brazo y se lo llevo… - explico una Rin un poco extrañada debido a la situación que se había presentado hace alrededor de veinte minutos. Sintió alguien detrás suyo y volteo. Era su amo Sesshomaru, sonrió como era costumbre y lo saludo respetuosa.

\- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Hm – espeto Inuyasha, se convenció a si mismo que esa era la respuesta más adecuada para esta situación. Miro a la jovencita de quince años que seguía sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! Qué bueno que se encuentra bien, pensamos lo peor cuando ese hanyou asqueroso lo tomo del brazo y… - Inuyasha quiso resistirse, de verdad que sí, pero al ver a la rana parlotear llamándolo asqueroso no pudo hacerlo y lo piso. Bueno, más que pisarlo, camino tranquilamente sobre Jaken para seguir su camino hacia el bosque.

Detrás de él, Rin y Jaken lo seguían, la rana cogía su estomago por el dolor de haber sido pisoteado por su amo. Inuyasha se pregunto porque Rin estaba siguiéndolo, no tenía sentido, Rin estaba viviendo con Kaede. Ocasionalmente Sesshomaru llegaba para hacerle una visita a la aldea, ¿Qué había cambiado esta vez? Lo peor era que no podía preguntar nada porque se saldría del personaje. Eso lo llenaba de coraje, tenía tantas dudas y no podía decir nada.

\- Amo Sesshomaru… - suspiro Jaken - ¿Por qué Rin tiene que venir esta vez con nosotros? ¿No sería mejor que se quedara en la aldea?

Inuyasha no supo que decir. Sudo frio. _Lo ignorare_, pensó.

\- ¡Señor Jaken! Ya le dije que le había pedido al amo que me llevara con ustedes a su castillo o a acompañarles… - la chica sonrió – como en los viejos tiempos, cuando era una niña.

¡El castillo! Rio alegre Inuyasha, por supuesto, recordó su plan inicial de joder en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, primero mataría a la rana… de acuerdo, no la mataría… pero la haría sufrir lo suficiente como para arrepentirse de viajar con su estúpido hermano, y con respecto a Rin… ya tenía la jugarreta perfecta para ella. Sonrió, solo faltaba llegar al castillo ese.

Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente.

\- ¿Amo Sesshomaru? – Pregunto tímidamente Rin - ¿Ocurre algo?

Inuyasha volvió a sudar frio ¡¿Dónde mierda quedaba ese maldito castillo?!

.

Sesshomaru dejo a Kagome en el suelo y la miko se sostuvo en sus pies un momento antes de mirarlo, el hanyou tenía una mirada fría y extrañamente encolerizada. Se extraño… tal vez Inuyasha estaba molesto por algo que Sesshomaru le había dicho.

\- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto ingenuamente la miko, Inuyasha le gruño y le dio la espalda para apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol. Ella miro a su alrededor, estaban en el claro del bosque donde se encontraba el Goshimboku, no muy lejos de ahí estaba la cabaña que Inuyasha y Miroku habían construido para que ella y el hanyou vivieran. Acerco una mano a su cabello, Inuyasha estaba molesto ¿por qué? Ni idea.

Se acerco a él para mirar su rostro surcado por la molestia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se alzo de puntillas y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Él se quedo inmóvil y cambio su expresión por uno de sorpresa, sorpresa genuina.

Ella sonrió gentilmente y tomo su mejilla.

\- No sé qué paso con Sesshomaru pero… solo no estés molesto ¿sí? – dijo ella con una sonrisa de cariño transmitiéndole con su toque parte de sus poderes de sacerdotisa, esa esencia que tranquiliza a cualquier ser vivo e inmediatamente Inuyasha dejo de estar tenso. Ella volvió a besar sus labios ligeramente, se separó y camino hacia la cabaña con Inuyasha detrás suyo.

O mejor dicho con Sesshomaru en el cuerpo del hanyou detrás suyo.

El youkai primero se había sorprendido por el repentino beso que la miko le había dado, la primera pregunta fue ¿por qué? Hasta que recordó que estaba en el cuerpo de Inuyasha. La verdad, no había sentido nada, absolutamente nada de nada. Solo sorpresa, no podía decir tampoco que le disgusto porque de verdad que le supo a nada, como si sus besos supieran a… simple agua. Lo que si agradeció de alguna manera fue el poder tranquilizador que le transmitió.

Fue relajante y sintió como si todos sus problemas se hubieran desvanecido, la mujer ciertamente había sido un alivio a la situación. Al principio pensó que si ella iba a ser muy gruñona, la mataba… pero al ver la verdadera razón de porque su hermano la había tomado como compañera… como se mostraba gentil, pacífica y sonriente. Transmitía un aura de paz. Se dijo a si mismo que la dejaría vivir, podría serle útil. Sonrió inconscientemente, la mujer era una gran sacerdotisa.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, no paso ni medio segundo que Inuyasha dejo de sonreír. Kagome… estaba bajando, de espaldas a él, su kosode y su haori. Él trago con fuerza, ¿lo estaba seduciendo? ¡¿Lo estaba seduciendo?! Todo quedo claro cuando ella le dirigió una mirada… con fuego.

Sus pies se movieron solos y salieron disparados fuera del hogar, ¡ella lo estaba seduciendo! No podía ver eso, simplemente no podía, era vergonzoso, era como estar invadiendo la intimidad que compartían su hermano y la mujer.

Alzó vuelo y cayó directamente en las raíces de un árbol frondoso. No era el Goshimboku, se notaba, así que podía decir que estaba lo suficientemente lejos…

\- No… volveré… allí – gruño un desconcertado y extremadamente sorprendido Sesshomaru, lo peor era que en el cuerpo del hanyou podía exteriorizar sus emociones con más facilidad, eso lo repugnaba pero no podía evitarlo. Y se pregunto qué tan pálido lo vio Kagome en ese momento, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Corrió entre los arboles otro poco hasta encontrarse con algo… que simplemente no debió ver. Iba a matar a Inuyasha…

.

\- Oye rana… - Inuyasha volteo el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada extrañada de Jaken, el cual estaba sorprendido por el tono despectivo, estaba acostumbrado a los golpes físicos, no a los verbales.

\- Dígame amo…

Inuyasha se traslado al lado de la rana y se incoó hasta su altura. Todo con Rin mirándolo un poco sorprendida. Jaken transpiro, su amo seguramente lo golpearía, sí que lo golpearía, se preparo mentalmente a este hecho.

Con una pose rebelde, Inuyasha sostuvo sus codos en sus rodillas, y miro a Jaken como si fuera un vándalo, olvidando completamente que estaba en el cuerpo del fino y elegante Sesshomaru. El cual por cierto estaba observando todo escondido en los arbustos, con una furia que no le cabía en el cuerpo.

\- ¿Dónde queda el castillo? – pregunto causando aun mas desconcierto en ambos acompañantes y mas ansias de sangre del chico escondido en los arbustos.

Inuyasha permaneció taciturno.

\- ¿Cuál castillo, amo?

\- ¿Cómo que cual castillo? ¡Rana idiota! El del oeste… sirvientes como tú no sirven para nada…

\- Pero…- gimió Jaken, las palabras de su amo dolían más que sus golpes.

\- ¡Pero nada! – grito Inuyasha cuando por dentro estaba rodando en el suelo por la risa, la lagartija se creía de verdad que era Sesshomaru, era gracioso para el estar viendo su cara de susto, la verdad pensaba golpear a la rana ocasionalmente. Solo cuando lo mereciera, de alguna manera Inuyasha sabía que a Jaken no le gustaría que su amo bonito, el cual nunca hablaba mucho, empezara a criticarlo. Era el método perfecto, y lo terminaría utilizando para su favor, quiso sonreír malignamente pero no pudo… y de alguna forma agradeció ese hecho.

\- Pero amo bonito… nadie más que usted sabe dónde queda el castillo…

\- ¿Ah? – si no hubiera estado en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru y por ende en su rostro sellado, probablemente hubiera saltado por la impresión hasta las nubes ¿Cómo era eso de que solo Sesshomaru sabia la correcta ubicación? El maldito acababa, sin saberlo, de frustrar sus planes.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes dónde queda?

\- Se donde es el lugar, pero su castillo está escondido y solo usted sabe como ingresar.

\- Es cierto – colaboro Rin – nosotros veíamos como usted hacia lo que debía hacer para abrir la puerta hacia el castillo.

Era un jodido castillo, podían saltarlo ¿Qué problema había?

\- Pero si sabes dónde queda ¿no, rana?

Rin y Jaken se rascaron la cabeza.

\- Si amo bonito. Sé exactamente donde está el lugar, pero usted más que yo lo sabe ¿acaso se le ol…?

\- ¡Cállate Jaken! No critiques a tu amo.

\- Si, amo – gimió Jaken – el tiempo hasta llegar al castillo desde aquí nos tomara un día completo.

\- Genial – expreso un sarcástico Inuyasha levantándose de su pose de contrabandista para caminar delante de ellos, de frente y sin mirar a nadie.

Sesshomaru que seguía escondido estaba arrancándose los pelos mientras veía como Jaken y Rin seguían bastante desconcertados y un poco reacios en seguir a Inuyasha, el cual seguía alejándose. Sesshomaru de verdad quiso golpear su rostro; era el lord de las tierras del oeste… ¡de las tierras del oeste! El muy inepto de Inuyasha estaba dirigiéndose hacia el sol.

Por ende ¡el idiota estaba yéndose al este!

.

Sesshomaru gruño por quinta vez y siguió mirando el precioso ocaso, el bello atardecer que teñía el cielo de naranja y rojo. Ciertamente él había visto paisajes aun más bellos, había recorrido mil y un desiertos, todos con algún oasis. Después había recorrido la selva e intercambiado información con demonios que allí habitaban. Mantenía contacto con los tres puntos cardinales restantes aparte de sus territorios y sabía de memoria lo que era un prado iluminado por el sol.

Pero definitivamente la cosa más hermosa que había alguna vez, seria siempre su protegida, aquella niñita de ocho años que al paso del tiempo había crecido y se había vuelto una mujer. Para qué negarlo, estaba irremediablemente atraído por aquella muchacha que si bien no era su compañera… aun. En algún momento se lo pediría.

Recopilo lo que en su entonces, fue un signo de declaración de amor por parte de la muchacha, las tantas veces que en su tímido habla le había dicho "te quiero".

_\- Amo Sesshomaru – llamo una pequeña Rin, de tan solo diez años. Enfrascados en sus tantos viajes en busca de Naraku._

_El mencionado no oculto su mirada y miro donde la chica sostenía algo fuertemente aferrado a su espalda, escondiéndolo de él, por supuesto que ya sabía lo que era. Pero no diría nada._

_\- Amo – volvió a repetir la niña un poco sonrojada – yo… quería agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi hasta ahora – pronuncio Rin con la cara tan roja como la de un tomate. Con el corazón acelerado, las manos sudando y una timidez que afloraba cuando menos la requería._

_Rin estaba hecha un manojo de nervios._

_\- Y… yo… ah… - Sesshomaru observo como la chiquilla ponía sus manos al frente – quisiera entregarle esto – termino admitiendo con los ojos cerrados y los puños fuertemente apretados en el tallo de una margarita de pétalos blancos. Pura y sin manchas. _

_Flor que era gentilmente ofrecida hacia su dirección, Sesshomaru solo la recibió sin mencionar palabra mientras Rin sonreía ilusionada._

En su momento, verdaderamente no había entendido nada, menos el porqué le había dado una simple margarita, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el árbol sagrado finalmente corrigió su error. Ya que al parecer la margarita significaba "amor leal". Algo que definitivamente no quería perder.

Sesshomaru desde encima de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde sabía que el hanyou siempre procuraba, detallo en su memoria los colores resaltantes del atardecer. Y pensó en lo diferente que era la noche con su obscuridad y sus interminables estrellas.

\- Ahí estas.

Sesshomaru asomo su cabeza ¡Era Kagome! Apenas la vio lo embargo la vergüenza, casi quiso tirarse de un puente debido a esas emociones banales que no le servían pero aun así sentía. Los youkai no eran así, los youkai solo se hacían más fuertes, pero el hanyou aparte de tener esa sed de sangre también compartía esos asquerosos sentimientos humanos.

No quiso pensar más en eso.

\- Inuyasha… ¿estas bien? Has estado un poco raro desde esta mañana, cuando ataco aquella bruja.

No quería hablar, el no era como esos humanos que hablaban hasta por los codos. Simplemente se quedaría quietecito y no bajaría por nada del mundo.

\- Inuyasha, baja por favor. No me hagas decir la palabra.

¿De qué palabra estaba hablando la compañera de su medio hermano? ¿Acaso se trataba de un hechizo? Si esto era así, no quería averiguarlo… pero como era terco como una mula no se digno a bajar de encima de la cabaña.

Kagome había presentido algo como eso, sabía que la amenaza nunca se cumpliría ya que si decía la palabra que activaba el collar, el techo de la anciana Kaede se destruiría. Pero sabía que Inuyasha era un tanto estúpido y bajaría. Al parecer no funciono, tal vez debía utilizar la técnica del conteo descendente.

\- Si no bajas hasta que cuente hasta tres, diré la palabra, Inuyasha.

Si, era de niños, pero Inuyasha era prácticamente un niño. O al menos así pensaba Kagome ya que dentro del cuerpo de Inuyasha no estaba el dueño sino Sesshomaru, el cual ya había descubierto el truco. Ya sabía que la famosa palabra era "abajo" solo era cuestión de recordarla. Y también sabía que ella nunca lo diría mientras estuviera en el techo. No se atrevería, por eso la estaba haciendo larga.

\- ¡Tres!

Sesshomaru se acomodo y Kagome sudo frio.

\- ¡Dos! Baja ahora o de verdad lo diré…

Esta vez el que empezó a sudar frio fue Sesshomaru ¿no se atrevería… verdad?

\- ¡Uno, Inuyasha!

La verdad era que no quería arriesgarse, además estaría atentando contra el techo que protegía a la anciana que cuidaba a Rin. No podía hacer eso, se lo debía, así que bajo por Kaede… no por las amenazas cabe resaltar, sino por el bienestar de Kaede, y por ende por el bienestar de Rin. Sencillo, conciso, lacónico.

Kagome sonrió internamente al verlo a su lado. Inuyasha era un verdadero idiota si pensaba que de verdad diría la palabra estando él, encima del techo de la anciana Kaede. Pero él no tenía que enterarse de eso.

\- Regresemos a la cabaña… - Kagome lo tomo del brazo y Sesshomaru resistió el impulso de gruñirle. Así que solo atino a asentir lentamente.

Ambos regresaron a la cabaña en el exacto momento en que el atardecer perdió sus colores y se mancho de estrellas que vivían en el firmamento.

.

\- ¿Por donde era?

\- A la izquierda amo bonito.

Debido a la clásica intranquilidad de Inuyasha, terminaron yéndose al castillo… volando.

Por supuesto que caminando les costaría un día completo, que era como normalmente Sesshomaru iba al castillo. Pero Inuyasha era un tanto impaciente así que se ahorro el problema de demorarse por gusto y subir a su estola a la niña y a la rana.

Inuyasha miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, tenía que proteger a Rin más que nada, aparte de que la quería (era una buena niña) era la protegía de Sesshomaru. Debía cuidarla con su vida, sino quería morir por las garras envenenadas de Sesshomaru.

El cual por cierto ahora debía estar con Kagome. Gruño ante el pensamiento, no quería imaginar para nada a Sesshomaru con su hembra, y menos sabiendo que ella creía erróneamente que quien la acompañaba era el verdadero Inuyasha. Lo cual no era así.

Si Sesshomaru le hacía algo a Kagome… lo asesinaría costase lo que le costase. Si le hacía daño o la hacía llorar. Si la ignoraba o la hacía enfadar. Ante la mínima emoción que ella mostrase, mataría, despellejaría con curiosa lentitud a Sesshomaru hasta que rogara por su perdón. Kagome era su compañera ¡su compañera! Y Sesshomaru tenía que protegerla como si fuese la suya… con su vida.

Inuyasha sobrevoló los bosques inmensos. Con Jaken dándole instrucciones lacónicas para guiarse. No paso mucho tiempo que Inuyasha aterrizo al borde de un campo de fuerza.

\- Aquí es, amo.

Los tres pasaron tranquilamente el campo de fuerza para encontrarse con un lago inmenso e Inuyasha no sabía qué rayos hacer ahora. Estaban en el lugar correcto. Jaken lo había dirigido al opuesto del sol, que era el punto cardinal este. Así que definitivamente era el lugar a donde debían llegar.

Miro a Jaken de reojo, este lo estaba mirando sin contemplaciones. Rin también lo estaba mirando fijamente. ¿Qué querían ahora? Inuyasha ya había hecho lo que creía conveniente, soporto la voz chillona de Jaken durante el trayecto y no intento nada con Rin ¿ahora qué?

\- Amo, ya estamos aquí, puede hacerlo.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunto estoico.

Rin suspiro.

\- Ya sabe amo bonito… lo que siempre hace.

Inuyasha lo pensó un momento, tenía que preguntarle lo que siempre hacia, la cosa era ¿como? Además, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahí? En ese preciso momento deberían estar en el castillo, no en aquel lago extraño, no tenía sentido.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que siempre hago? – pregunto y ambos lo miraron raro – Según tu… - agrego con un tono despectivo tratando de aferrarse lo más que pudiera al personaje. Había pensado que Sesshomaru sería fácil de imitar, al parecer su verdadero carácter afloraba a cada instante, controlarlo era un gran reto.

\- Usted… - empezó un confundido Jaken – Usted hace un corte con su espada Tenseiga en el aire, parece que cortara algo pero nosotros no vemos nada. Luego se detiene y… aparece el castillo.

\- Veamos.

Inuyasha desenvaino a Tenseiga y apunto al lago. Esperó ver algo extraño pero nada se aparecía así que solo corto el aire dos veces en cruz. Nada paso y simplemente espero a que algo ocurriera. Se detuvo un momento y puso cara de concentración.

Aparentemente estaba mirando con atención el lago, casi mandando al lago que abriera sus aguas y dejara entrar a los visitantes. Por supuesto nada paso mientras Rin y Jaken miraban embelesados el rostro taciturno de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha estaba dudando de cuánto tiempo debía estar petrificado en el mismo sitio poniendo cara de inteligente.

Así que cuando Rin y Jaken se pusieron a conversar entre ellos detuvo todo y dio media vuelta aburrido.

\- ¿Amo? – preguntaron ambos a la vez.

\- Regresemos a la aldea…

Y nadie dijo nada mas mientras lentamente regresaban a la aldea sin volar. Inuyasha solo gruñía por el desperdicio de tiempo. ¡Maldito Sesshomaru y sus contraseñas!

.

\- Hoy día Sango me comento una forma más sencilla de lavar los futones.

\- Hm – expreso Sesshomaru como respuesta y Kagome solo suspiro por quinta vez. Ambos estaban dentro de su hogar, Kagome estaba arreglando el futon para dos mientras Inuyasha conservaba su espalda recargada contra la madera. Miraba fijamente todos sus movimientos, como tendía las sabanas o acomodaba las almohadas (las cuales se había traído hace mucho tiempo de la época actual).

\- También… ¡ya puedo hacer campos de fuerza que duren más tiempo!

\- Hm.

Kagome se adentro en el futon con la yukata puesta anteriormente mirando como Inuyasha no hacía nada para adentrarse a la cama con ella. Lo extrañaba mucho, especialmente cuando la envolvía en sus brazos durante la noche, o cuando susurraba en su oído lo que había hecho durante el día. Sus interminables conversaciones a la hora de llegar a casa o los apasionados momentos de pasión desbordada.

\- Inuyasha, entra al futon.

\- Sera mejor… que vigile afuera, siento un aura fuera de lugar. Duerme.

Y así desapareció tras correr la cortina de paja, para perderse entre los arboles sin saber que Kagome lamentaba su huida y se preguntaba a cada instante si había hecho algo mal.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru durmieron incómodos… los dos en la intemperie, pensando mil cosas diferentes. Sesshomaru tuvo que admitir que su hermano tenía una mujer atenta e Inuyasha tenía que admitir que Jaken y Rin eran una excelente compañía, de alguna manera.

Ambos esperaron a que saliera la luz del sol, para comenzar el nuevo día y esperar a que el hechizo no durara más tiempo del necesario.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicado a Nabiki-san, gracias por tu comentario. Me da mucha alegría saber que no estás decepcionada, y ten por seguridad que este fic es hecho solo por ti :D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi. La idea de la historia tampoco me pertenece, es de Nabiki-san.

**.-INTERCAMBIO-.**

Al día siguiente Inuyasha despertó dándose cuenta de que fue el primero en levantarse pues ambos acompañantes disfrutaban todavía seguir en los brazos cálidos de Morfeo. Inuyasha solo pudo suspirar, de alguna manera casi toda la noche había deseado que el embrujo acabara antes para despertar felizmente en un apasionado abrazo de su compañera Kagome. A quien definitivamente extrañaba con toda su alma. Si, solo había pasado un día de su separación, aunque ni día completo, pero ya extrañaba la costumbre que tenían todas las noches. Como abrazándose el uno con el otro conversaban hasta caer rendidos por el sueño, momentos tan íntimos, tan hermosos y personales. Eso extrañaba. La extrañaba a ella.

Jaken despertó después para finalmente una somnolienta Rin preguntar aun con los ojos cerrados que pasaba.

Con los tres levantados al alba caminaron el trayecto faltante para llegar a la aldea.

\- Amo Sesshomaru… - Rin acorto la distancia entre ellos y se posiciono al lado de su amo – Me preguntaba porque estábamos regresando a la aldea… - menciono con una gran sonrisa, altamente contagiosa pero que no afectaba una pizca a Sesshomaru. Rin espero una respuesta que nunca llego, lo cual ciertamente la asombro.

Su amo Sesshomaru nunca la ignoraba con tal magnitud, siempre la miraba o contestaba con monosílabos, era cierto que nunca le mencionaba un párrafo de palabras pero tampoco pasaba de ella.

Inuyasha estaba nervioso, no tenia idea de que contestar ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué no había podido abrir la puerta mágica al castillo del lord del oeste y que encima de eso extrañaba a Kagome? No podía decirle eso. Aunque… Inuyasha dio una sonrisa malvada internamente.

\- Necesito ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda? – pregunto Rin. ¿Desde cuándo su amo necesitaba ayuda de alguien? Aparte del árbol sabio, no conocía a nadie más con las características suficientes.

\- Si – Inuyasha alzo el pecho – de Inuyasha.

En el exacto momento en que dijo su nombre, Jaken cayó desmayado en la parte de atrás del grupo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de este hecho. Rin por en cambio abrió la boca muy asombrada por lo que su amo decía mientras Inuyasha tenía la nariz tan larga como la de Pinocho. Con un orgullo que no lo dejaba en paz, Sesshomaru se las pagaría todas, cada una de ellas.

\- ¿Po-Porque necesita del señor Inuyasha? – pregunto cuando por fin cupieron en su cabeza las palabras que su amo había dicho.

\- Solo lo necesito.

Y ciertamente no estaba mintiendo, quería preguntarle al youkai como rayos abrir la puerta del castillo del oeste. Lo chantajearía un poco para que le dijera. Nunca pensó que la maldita puerta tuviera un conjuro especial, cuando le mencionaron la palabra castillo, él pensaba en una mansión como la de un terrateniente. Pero tenía que admitir que este era un castillo de youkai, con el territorio más grande que otros youkai, era su obligación esconder el castillo por si eran atacados.

Inuyasha aun así necesitaba entrar y conocer el lugar, era como un presentimiento. Debía entrar al castillo… _debía hacerlo_.

Durante el camino restante hasta llegar a la aldea Rin no volvió a preguntar nada pero sí que empezó a gritar que el señor Jaken no estaba con ellos, a Inuyasha no le intereso este hecho mientras seguía caminando guiándose por los olores.

\- Deberíamos esperar al señor Jaken, amo.

\- Hm.

Y no volvieron a hablar, Rin de verdad quería detenerse a esperar a la pobre rana, pero no quería perderse así que solo camino detrás del amo como era costumbre y ambos desaparecieron entre los arbustos mientras Jaken después de despertar y gritar por su amo un rato, tomo un atajo para llegar antes a la aldea.

.

Kagome acomodo las puntas del futon ya dobladas una vez más y miro con pena la cortina de paja que le hacía de puerta. Inuyasha había salido el día de ayer dejándola sola y hasta esa mañana no había vuelto. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Buscarlo?

Se moría por la pena, sin saber que había sucedido con él ¿en qué momento había comenzado su forma de ignorarla o contestarle en monosílabos? Quizá, solo quizás ella había hecho algo mal. No quería ser pesimista pero no soportaría mucho tiempo su trato tan frio.

Mientras ella seguía pensando, Sesshomaru ya levantado había conseguido un conejo que ya había despellejado. Para qué negarlo, habían pasado tantos años desde que había cazado que había perdido la práctica, al principio se le escapo un conejo pequeño pero felizmente lo consiguió a la segunda. Camino tranquilo hasta llegar a la cabaña donde seguramente ya estaría levantada Kagome, para hacer el desayuno.

Sesshomaru suspiro.

Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que su bienvenida a la cabaña no sería tan gratificante debido a que no quiso dormir con aquella sacerdotisa la noche anterior. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, no podía suplantar con tal magnitud lo importante que era su medio hermano para aquella mujer. Era extraño, y no quería realizar algo que luego terminaría en tragedia.

Sin saber que ya lo estaba haciendo con sus acciones.

Entro a la cabaña con cautela, Kagome ya había prendido fuego y estaba hirviendo agua en una olla. Ella volteo, lo vio y sonrió tímidamente casi con desconfianza. Sesshomaru ignoro cualquier signo de incomodidad de parte de ella y le entrego el conejo que sostenía por las orejas. Ella estaba conmocionada viendo al animal para cuando finalmente tras el transcurso de los veinte segundos más largos de su vida. Kagome se pusiera verde y gritara como una loca.

Sesshomaru se hizo para atrás y soltando el conejo trato en vano taparse las orejas y como era costumbre acerco las manos a sus sienes. Cuando sus verdaderas orejas felpudas estaban muy encima de su cabeza.

Así que no funciono.

\- ¡Calla…!

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, ah?

Sesshomaru levanto la vista para notar con asombro el rostro rojo por la cólera de Kagome. El busco el conejo en el suelo… no estaba, pero recordaba que lo había pelado para ella y lo había lavado en un rio para quitar todo rastro de sangre o pelaje innecesario. Sesshomaru gruño, encima que había sido considerado con la humana, se quejaba con tal manía. A punto de reclamar, Kagome volvió a gritar, a coger un balde de agua para vaciarlo encima de la olla apagando el fuego.

Sesshomaru vio como la olla caía de lado desperdiciando todo el agua y las verduras que allí se encontraba, hasta que del mismo interior de la olla se deslizo el conejo. Abrió la boca al entender… así que allí había caído.

\- Soy vegetariana – Kagome le tiro el balde vacio con furia - ¿Acaso lo olvidaste, inepto? Nunca me habías traído animales muertos porque lo sabías, sabias que no comía carne ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Sesshomaru quiso gritarle en su cara que no lo sabía. Pero no podía hacer eso, a pesar de saber que no debía hacerlo abrió su boca dejándose guiar por el torrente de furia que azoto por sus venas y le gruño.

\- ¿Vegetariana? ¿Qué tontería es esa? Por eso estas tan débil, mujer idiota.

Sesshomaru salió de la cabaña, se había moderado, porque tranquilamente pudo rebanarle la garganta, pero para Kagome había sido lo peor.

Inuyasha cada vez que se peleaban le decía "niña tonta" no "mujer idiota" e increíblemente ese simple detalle atravesó como mil agujas su corazón y lleno de lágrimas sus ojos. Se dejo caer para desahogar sus penas, su dolor y su rechazo. Aferrándose a su yukata recordó que desde el día de ayer ella lloraba demasiado. Empezó a sospechar. Tal vez, solo tal vez, algo había cambiado…

.

\- ¡Llegamos!

\- Llegamos… - suspiro Rin, aun no creía que su amo Sesshomaru estuviera en la aldea para buscar a Inuyasha, no es que él le cayera mal, es solo que era demasiado raro proviniendo de su amo.

Ambos caminaron sin detenerse hasta el comienzo de las escaleras que guiaban a la tumba donde, antes de que llegara Urasue, se resguardaban los restos de Kikyo, ahora era solo una tumba vacía en donde los aldeanos rezaban al alma de aquella sacerdotisa.

Con una mirada de tristeza Inuyasha paso sin mirar, ni siquiera de reojo, el pequeño templo y junto a Rin, se desplazo hasta el Goshimboku donde muy cerca estaba la cabaña que compartía con Kagome. Inuyasha olio el ambiente, extrañaba el olor de su compañera, su sincera sonrisa cada mañana. Incluso extrañaba su estúpida sopa de verduras.

Su nariz pico. Olía a lágrimas pero no cualquier lágrimas, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la cabaña dejando sin orientación a la pequeña Rin que gritaba por él.

\- ¡Amo Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha ignoro esto pues no era su nombre y corrió a velar por su compañera triste. Por su parte Sesshomaru que acababa de salir de la cabaña muy molesto escucho el grito de Rin, asustado por que algo le fuera a suceder, corrió en su encuentro.

Ambos se cruzaron inevitablemente, pero como estaban tan apurados en encontrar a las mujeres de sus vidas, no tuvieron el tiempo ni para gruñirse. Sesshomaru llego rápidamente hasta Rin que seguía gritando asustada. La niña trato de tranquilizarse.

"_Muy bien, tranquila, no es la primera vez que te quedas sola. Y es probable que no sea la última, estas cerca de la aldea, da media vuelta y regresa donde Kaede, el amo te olerá. ¡Por Dios, ya tienes quince años, se una mujer!" _

\- ¿Rin?

\- ¡AAHHH! ¡No me hagas daño, mi amo vendrá pronto!

\- Soy Sessho… Inuyasha.

\- ¿Señor Inuyasha? – Rin por fin abrió los ojos y enfocando su humana vista se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era Inuyasha quien, con un rostro de confusión, trataba de entender el porque de su soledad.

\- ¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru?

\- Se fue.

\- ¿A donde? – gruño él.

\- No lo se – respondió ella con paciencia.

\- ¿No te lo dijo?

\- No.

La cara de Inuyasha ya no se mostraba tan amigable. Rin solo sonrio nerviosa, lo pensó mejor, talvez hubiera sido correcto que se quedara sola. Sesshomaru gruño internamente, el estúpido hanyou habia salido corriendo como un idiota seguro porque olio a su mujer y habia dejado varada a su protegida ¡su protegida y futura compañera! Iba a hundir sus colmillos en Inuyasha en cuanto lo viera. Oh, espera, en cuanto cambiaran de cuerpos.

De acuerdo, lo aceptaba… tal vez era un poco narcisista.

\- Señor Inuyasha, su… ah… su rostro esta un poquito rojo.

Sesshomaru tranquilizo sus facciones, odiaba ser tan expresivo, sin contar de que su lengua estaba muy libertina, obligándolo a hablar mas de la cuenta. Odiaba eso, odiaba no controlar sus emociones, era espeluznante. No tener el control siempre habia sido su debilidad, desde pequeño corrigio eso. Inevitablemente se pregunto si Inuyasha tenía que soportar perder, como cualquier ser humano, su tranquilidad no duraba por emociones fuertes que dominaban su cuerpo.

¿Era asi en todos los humanos y los hanyou?

\- ¿Señor Inuyasha? ¿Está bien?

Sesshomaru sonrió. Si, formo una sonrisa sincera que a Rin se le hizo de lo más común. Sin evitarlo Sesshomaru mostro cuan feliz, permanecer con Rin, le hacía. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, podía mostrar sus emociones, unas que creía innecesarias pero que debía mostrar para… darle a entender a los demás como estaba su corazón.

\- Ven conmigo – pronuncio lentamente Sesshomaru para luego seguir por el bosque y detrás de él siguiéndolo, iba Rin un poco confundida.

"_El señor Inuyasha está un poco raro, ¿A dónde me llevara? Esta sonriente, tal vez… solo tal vez, algo haya cambiado"_

_._

\- ¡Kagome!

La mencionada levanto la cabeza ante el llamado de una voz que conocía muy bien, pero extrañamente cargada de emociones de confusión. Con los ojos llorosos enfrento a Sesshomaru que estaba recargado en el umbral de su cabaña, estoico, serio pero inquieto.

No se puso a pensar como rayos sabia que él estaba inquieto.

Kagome, levanto la cabeza con orgullo tratando de demostrar que no había sucedido nada en su casa que lograra hacerla llorar, le dio la espalda y recogió los restos de verduras esparcidas en el suelo. Sintió la mirada del hermano de su compañero fijamente en sus movimientos, pero este no pronunciaba nada, solo la miraba, y de alguna manera era incomoda. Ahora más que nada quería quedarse sola.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a irte? – gruño ella sin darle ninguna opción a ingresar a la cabaña fría.

\- Voy a entrar.

Frente a ella, Sesshomaru ingreso con toda naturalidad, y se sentó en un lugar que le pareciera cómodo mientras ella se quedaba parada y anonada debido a su actitud desenfadada y libertina.

\- Disculpa, en ningún momento te di el derecho de ingresar a mi casa – pronuncio ella con valentía – en este momento prefiero estar sola así que te recomiendo que te vayas… ahora.

Sesshomaru no hizo ningún movimiento, ella solo gimió por la frustración y siguió arreglando el suelo y levantando la olla vacía.

Inuyasha que no quiso salir porque esa era su casa (aunque ella no lo sabía) trato de rehacer la escena que ocurrió probablemente en la cabaña, cuando entro había visto la olla en la que siempre hacia su sopa de verduras tirado en el suelo, ella arrodillada y llorando.

No había otro destrozo significante que atrajera su atención aparte de ese, si juntaba las ideas y las posiciones en las que encontró la casa podrían deducir que no había pasado nada importante. Sesshomaru seguramente había estado molesto al no encontrar carne y le vació la olla de cólera. En el peor de los casos, ellos discutieron váyase a saber por qué, Sesshomaru la empujo, ella cayó hacia atrás y con la caída Kagome, por casualidad empujo la olla y ocasiono todo el suceso, que ella llorara.

De cualquier forma Sesshomaru la había echo llorar, así que lo mataría lentamente y con placer.

Mientras Kagome seguía recogiendo con pena los trastos, Inuyasha siguió sus movimientos lentamente, casi con delicia, extrañaba a su compañera más de lo que necesitaba respirar, la veía en sus sueños siempre, quería despertar a su lado una vez más, nunca imagino estar separado mas de unas horas de ella.

Dolía, ella era su necesidad, si antes de ser compañeros le dolía no estar cerca de ella, ahora que tenían un vinculo inquebrantable era peor, pues debía aspirar su aroma a cada instante para tranquilizarse, necesitaba que ella le transmitiera la tranquilidad de sus poderes y así calmarse.

\- ¿Puedes irte? – Inuyasha la escucho vociferar un rato tranquilo, jamás le haría algo, nada, y menos ahora que ella parecía tan conmocionada, triste y confundida debido a sus emociones revueltas.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¡No te importa! Esta es mi casa, no te debo rendir explicaciones.

\- ¡Esta también es mi…! – inmediatamente Inuyasha cerró la boca.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Kagome con el ceño fruncido, algo curiosa por su reacción agresiva ante lo que dijo cuando antes se mantuvo tan tranquilo y estoico.

\- Nada – Inuyasha se levanto y le gruño falsamente para luego dar media vuelta e irse tras correr la cortina de paja – Niña tonta.

Kagome abrió los ojos hasta más no poder al escucharlo decir eso, corrió tras de él pero cuando salió Sesshomaru ya había desaparecido en el bosque. Ella se tomo el rostro y lo pensó más claramente, era imposible que Sesshomaru le hubiera dicho aquella frase que siempre le decía Inuyasha, no tenía sentido. Es decir, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sesshomaru había estado atento y paciente, Inuyasha había olvidado cosas que en su momento le había dicho que eran importantes para él, como lo de que era vegetariana. Inuyasha estaba cambiado, pero no solo él, al parecer también estaba cambiado Sesshomaru.

¿Porque la había llamado así? Sin poder evitarlo su corazón se acelero y casi le da un paro cardiaco al darse cuenta de que cada vez que recordaba la voz de Sesshomaru diciendo "niña tonta" ella sentía esas estúpidas mariposas en el estomago, que solo sentía estando cerca de Inuyasha. Negó con la cabeza, ahora más que nunca, estaba loca, le faltaba dormir, seguramente era eso…

.

\- ¿A dónde me lleva señor Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru siguió caminando como normalmente hacia, con su caminar elegante de porte alto y tan característico que Rin no paso desapercibido eso. Solo que la niña pensó que Inuyasha estaba imitando a su amo en su caminar, cualquier demonio querría parecerse a su amo ¿no?

\- ¿Señor Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru y Rin llegaron a un claro que nunca en su vida la niña había visto, era una colina que mostraba la aldea desde lo alto. Una increíble vista definitivamente, ella no podía perderse en ese lugar para nada, desde allí podía ver que atajos tomar para llegar a la aldea, era simplemente perfecto…

Volteo a su lado para notar al inexpresivo Inuyasha. Rin se lo agradeció mentalmente, lo que ella no sabía era que Sesshomaru sabia cuan fácilmente podía perderse su protegida así que le había enseñado tal lugar para que desde lo alto conociera todos los rincones y lugares donde pasar para guiarse. Era como un mapa.

\- ¡Esto es muy bello!

\- Si – asintió él.

Rin volvió a agradecérselo mentalmente, ahora sería imposible para ella acabar al otro lado de la aldea, con esa confianza, le sonrió a Inuyasha y con la mano alzada se despidió de él.

\- ¡Hasta luego!

Sesshomaru se quedo ahí de pie esperando, hasta que la vio desaparecer en lo más bajo de la colina, recién se dio media vuelta para encarar al hanyou que lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, justamente quería hablar un par de cosas con él.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – grito Inuyasha.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – espeto tranquilamente el demonio.

\- ¡De mi compañera! ¿Qué le hiciste? Cuando la vi en nuestra cabaña, estaba llorando, ¡le hiciste algo, estoy seguro!

Sesshomaru gruño, lo sabía desde un comienzo, él había ido a ver a su compañera.

\- ¡Tu dejaste a Rin sola!

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- ¡La dejaste sola! Eso tiene que ver.

\- ¡Tu lastimaste a mi compañera! – le gruño Inuyasha.

\- ¡Y tu a la mía! – respondió Sesshomaru disgustado.

\- ¡Yo no la toque!

\- Yo tampoco a tu compañera.

Inuyasha gruño, esto no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado, lo único que quería era hundir sus colmillos venenosos en Sesshomaru, pero si lo hacía nunca podría volver a su cuerpo y por ende no podría estar con Kagome. Era horrible no poder herir a ese sujeto que ya no soportaba ver ni un solo segundo más.

\- ¡Rin no tiene sentido de la orientación! – Fue entonces que Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa – ella es propensa a perderse rápidamente, siempre lo hacía de pequeña, por eso siempre la acompañaba Ah-Un o Jaken para cuidarla.

\- No lo sabía, ¡pero de todas maneras estábamos bastante cerca de la aldea!

\- ¡Aun así! Ella no puede ubicarse para nada, de ahora en adelante no la dejes sola nunca más o te matare.

\- Tus amenazas me valen una…

\- No es una amenaza – dijo Sesshomaru tranquilamente con una mirada helada que congelo por un momento a Inuyasha – es una promesa.

Inuyasha le gruño fieramente, si tan solo no hubieran intercambiado cuerpos ahora estarían enrolados en el suelo golpeándose en el rostro como dos perros salvajes y sin control. Inuyasha ladro con furia.

\- ¡Tu maltrataste a mi compañera! ¿Cómo me pides que cuide a esa mocosa cuando hieres a la mía?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza – Es un trato entonces, tú no descuidas a Rin y yo cuido a esa sacerdotisa.

\- ¡No le hagas nada! ¡No la hagas llorar, no la contradigas, que no sienta furia! – Gruño el medio demonio con fiereza – Lo que pasa es que aun no haces a Rin tu compañera, entonces no sabes lo que se siente verla llorar. Cuando lo veas… comprenderás.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada porque él ya lo sabía de antemano, sabía que ver llorar a Rin era para asesinar al culpable lentamente, ya lo comprendía pero eso no lo sabía Inuyasha, y no se lo explicaría tampoco. Solo guardo en su mente esta pequeña tregua para el futuro.

.

Sesshomaru en el cuerpo de Inuyasha regreso junto a Kagome en la cabaña cerca del Goshimboku, El aura que rodeaba la casa era de una tristeza enorme y una pena que no supo identificar claramente. Suspiro al darse cuenta de que tendría que preparar una disculpa creíble para que la humana no dejara de hablarle, por alguna razón, no quería estar en malos términos con ella.

Es verdad, no era culpa de ninguno de los dos, no era culpa de nadie pero ella no lo sabía. Entonces Sesshomaru debía dar el primer paso. Ingreso entonces, en la cabaña que compartía la sacerdotisa y su medio hermano.

El lugar estaba impecable, Kagome se había encargado seguramente de limpiar todo, gruño seriamente, ella no había almorzado por ende. Con un plan en mente, salió de la cabaña en dirección a la aldea. La mujer no había comido porque la olla se había volcado completamente, justo al llegar a la entrada, Inuyasha se acerco a él muy tranquilamente y le entrego una hoja larga con varios onigiris dentro. Sin decir ni una palabra se lo entrego y regreso a buscar a Rin.

Sesshomaru tampoco se lo agradeció. Pero hubo algo en su interior que se revolvió al ver este pequeño gesto. Inuyasha se preocupaba mucho por esa sacerdotisa, en todos los aspectos. Sesshomaru elevo su mirada para buscar la silueta blanquecina de su propio cuerpo desaparecer entre las cabañas. Él tenía un espíritu fuerte, un espíritu arrogante pero poderoso, protector y seguro. Él era fiel a los suyos.

Era explosivo, no sabía dominar su carácter, eso era cierto, era su polo opuesto. Mientras que Sesshomaru era calmado, elegante y soberbio, su medio hermano hanyou era terco, explosivo y fiero.

Sesshomaru apretó los onigiris en su pecho y regreso sin preámbulos a la cabaña de Kagome, ella esta vez se encontraba barriendo los alrededores, pensativa, distante y con unos ojos rojos que punzaron en su interior en contra de su voluntad.

\- Sacer… Kagome.

Ella volteo a mirarlo y su mirada cambio. Ahora estaba enfadada - ¿Qué quieres?

\- No almorzaste ¿verdad?

\- Si, porque ocurrieron algunos sucesos imprevistos.

Él trago saliva lentamente antes de hablar.

\- Quiero… quiero que me disculpes – Oh dios, esto de verdad era difícil – Como una muestra de mi… - él suspiro con una capa de sudor cubriendo su frente - …sincero arrepentimiento, te traje esto – Sesshomaru no soporto tanto esfuerzo verbal, que rápidamente le entrego la comida y se sentó en las ramas de cualquier gran árbol cercano, por supuesto… sin perder la elegancia.

Ella estaba anonadada.

Sesshomaru no sabía exactamente cuál sería su reacción, podía tirarle la comida a la cara o podía perdonarlo.

Al final, no ocurrió ninguno. Kagome abrió la hoja de palma y comió tranquilamente los onigiris, él la observo atento. No emitió ni una sola pizca de otro aroma que le indicara alguna de sus emociones, parecía tan pensativa que por un momento pensó que no lo perdonaría.

Cuando ella acabo, se acerco a él y lo tomo de los hombros, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Entonces él lo sintió de nuevo, aquella calma que ella como sacerdotisa transmitía a los demás, aquella paz interna, ese adictivo sabor a tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar como pez siguiendo la corriente del rio.

\- Solo… yo… - Kagome suspiro intranquila, absorbiendo los problemas de su compañero, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas pero se obligo a si misma a no llorar, no de nuevo – Que no vuelva a suceder ¿si?

Ella no quería decirle eso. Kagome se levanto y regreso a la cabaña con paso lento. _Ella no quería decirle eso. _Ingreso a la cabaña y se sentó donde le pareció mas cómodo. Ella no quería decirle eso.

\- Solo quédate conmigo… yo aun te amo.

.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos ahora?

Inuyasha no le respondió a la protegida de su hermano youkai, de acuerdo, era un trato, iba a cuidar a la mocosa, aunque había que admitir que ya no estaba tan mocosa, suponía que ahora la llamaría… niña.

Inuyasha en realidad, estaba caminando en círculos dentro de la aldea, las personas ya estaban más que acostumbradas a ver al gran y poderoso youkai perro del oeste pasearse junto a Rin. Era natural. Así que Inuyasha no tenía que preocuparse por las apariencias, lo verdaderamente preocupante era el hecho de que no le termino preguntando al idiota de su hermano la forma de ingresar al castillo.

Miro a Rin, y ella no le había hecho recordar, la muy…

Olvidadiza.

Inuyasha tuvo que sopesar la idea de volver a la cabaña para preguntárselo directamente al hermano mayor que siempre detesto.

\- Rin.

\- ¿Si?

\- Quédate aquí.

Muerte, a eso era lo que se estaba arriesgando, iba a dejar a Rin sola… de nuevo.

\- No te muevas de aquí, no importa que.

\- Prometido Señor Sesshomaru.

El no dijo nada y corrió en dirección de su cabaña con Kagome donde el youkai estaría intentando hacer las paces con ella, gruño, y ojala lo haya logrado.

Rin por su parte, estaba concentrada en las nubes, junto a ella estaban las escaleras hacia la tumba de Kikyo. Rin conto en sus dedos, los años que llevaba cumplidos. Ella ya era una mujer, con deberes y derechos, ella debía estar en búsqueda de su futuro marido, Rin bajo la cabeza, esta era la edad fértil para las jovencitas, conseguir un varón promedio con un trabajo estable y cuidar de los hijos.

Inevitablemente pensó en su amo Sesshomaru, en todo lo que vivió junto a él, aventuras, secuestros, peligros, oportunidades en la que estuvo a punto de morir, engaños, muerte, falsedad, sobrenaturalidad.

Ella no podía querer menos todo eso, si, era verdad, hubieron ocasiones donde su vida pendió de un hilo… todo por convivir con un youkai. Pero así fue su vida, y nunca estuvo de acuerdo en cambiarla hasta que su amo la obligo a quedarse con Kaede. Ella sabía que tenía que rebelarse, sonrió, y al final consiguió su cometido… volver a viajar con él, a vivir esa adrenalina, ese peligro… a su lado.

Su vida no era para cuidar a los hijos, su vida eran las aventuras. Su amor no era un hombre promedio de trabajo estable, su amor era un guerrero, fuerte y valiente. Ella no quería ser como las demás aldeanas, ella quería pisar el siguiente escalón… no. Ella quería saltar los escalones restantes, Rin no sería otra más del montón en esa aldea, ella vivió ya lo que era el temor a la obscuridad, el temor a la muerte, el temor a perder a quien más querías. Ella ya lo había vivido, y por su amo, por permanecer a su lado, ella lo volvería vivir una y otra vez.

Porque arriesgar su vida… de alguna forma, era una aventura junto a Sesshomaru.

\- Sesshomaru…

Rin sonrió… no más honoríficos.

.

Inuyasha acelero el paso para darle alcance a su cabaña. Aquella choza de madera que durante tres años construyo en la espera de Kagome. Era el hogar que compartía con ella, estaba hecho de sudor, tiempo y fuerza, tenía sus esperanzas, sus anhelos, su nostalgia y su amor. Toda esa cabaña esparcía sentimientos positivos por doquier. Sonrió, a pesar de haberlo construido un hanyou, Kagome seguía insistiendo en que la cabaña no necesitaba de su purificación de sacerdotisa, porque su solo esfuerzo era la purificación.

Al llegar, encontró a Sesshomaru dormitando en las ramas de un árbol junto a la cabaña, adentro no se oía nada pero sabía que Kagome estaba adentro. ¿Cómo? Simplemente lo sabía.

Oh sí. Él estaba durmiendo.

_Durmiendo._

\- ¡Despiértate, pedazo de youkai inútil!

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y lo miro con la mirada más asesina que pudo poner… Si tan solo estuviera en su cuerpo… Seguía siendo extraño querer arrancar cada uno de los miembros de tu propio cuerpo, si, las miradas engañaban demasiado.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hablar – dijo Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru pestañeo. Inuyasha estaba serio, tal vez demasiado. Ensancho los ojos al darse cuenta de que eso no era normal.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – inquirió Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru en el cuerpo del hanyou negó con la cabeza. No era normal pero era una buena razón ¿no?

\- Entonces… lo que quería hablar es sobre el castillo del oeste, dime como ingresar.

_No era normal pero era una buena razón ¿no? _Casi quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Esto sí que era importante, trato en vano de esconder su nerviosismo pero Inuyasha lo noto en seguido. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Mientras Sesshomaru pensaba una respuesta concreta, sin notarlo empezó a mirar a cualquier otro lado y sonreír de forma extraña. Inuyasha estaba cada vez mas confundido, no era raro ver su imagen estando nervioso. Lo extraño era que esta era su imagen pero con Sesshomaru sintiendo ese nerviosismo.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?

… ¿Por qué?

\- No puedo.

\- Eso no importa, ya lo intente cuando Rin y Jaken estuvieron viendo – Inuyasha se agacho a su altura y sonrió malvadamente – Quedaste en total ridículo… _Sesshomaru._

El youkai en el cuerpo del hanyou sudo frio pero evito mostrar alguna reacción. Oh si, como quería matarlo, Sesshomaru había notado instantáneamente que Inuyasha estaba chantajeándolo con su imagen, su reputación como youkai.

Mierda. Estaba en un serio aprieto, había ciertas cosas que había estado ocultando de Inuyasha. Y si todo seguía por este camino entonces él hanyou lo descubriría y entonces sí que todo sería un destrozo sobrenatural. Casi literalmente. Sesshomaru trago saliva. Era un secreto que había guardado tan recelosamente que ni Irasue tenía una sola idea de que era. Nadie más que él lo sabía. Nadie mas y así seguiría siendo.

\- No, Inuyasha. No puedes entrar en mis dominios.

\- ¡No lo entiendes! Rin y Jaken están…

\- ¡No me importa! Acampen afuera, no es necesario que entren al castillo, si se quedan en los alrededores no les sucederá nada. Tan solo falta un día, puedes arreglártela.

Inuyasha no lo podía creer. Sesshomaru estaba tratando de zafarse como sea. Incrédulo, le siguió la corriente por ahora sin saber que Sesshomaru estaba en su límite ya. Inuyasha asintió solamente y prometió que se inventaría cualquier cosa para evitar ir al castillo.

Al darse la vuelta para regresar a la aldea. Sintió que lago palpitaba en su interior, volteo una vez para notar que Tessaiga lo estaba llamando. No sabía porque, y de todas maneras no podía utilizarlo. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? Ignorando el llamado de Tessaiga siguió caminando hacia la aldea donde se encontraría con Rin.

El cielo poco a poco se teñía de un rojizo profundo.

Llegado el atardecer, Rin, Jaken e Inuyasha ya estaban instalados en lo más profundo del bosque, con pocas palabras Inuyasha les había dicho que tenía algo que hacer y al parecer ninguno pregunto qué.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru no volvió a hablar con Kagome durante lo que quedo del día. Y al llegar la noche durmió afuera dejando en Kagome un sabor de tristeza.

Solo quedaba un día.

Un día y todo acabaría.


End file.
